The Pink Problem
by SGC ME
Summary: Sam stays round Janets, turns pink, still has to go to Tok'ra home base... you get the idea!


The pink incident!  
  
It all started when Sam stayed round with Janet for the night. She had woken up at 0800 hrs and was late because she had forgotten her alarm clock and she needed to be at work by 0845 hrs. She really needed a shower and she bumped into Cassie. Cassie had asked her if she wanted to try her new 'Strawberry Shower Gel & Shampoo' that she got for Christmas. Sam had agreed and went to take a shower. "Thanks Cass", She said running into the bathroom before Janet because she had beaten her to there last time and took ages. When Sam came out Janet and Cassie were staring at her. "What?" Sam asked completely freaked out. "Why on earth are you two staring at me like that?"  
  
"Look at your self", Janet said totally shocked while Cassie had a very big grin on her face.  
  
" Oh my god. CASSIE!"  
  
"What, what did I do"?  
  
"Please tell me you didn't use 'Strawberry Shower Gel & Shampoo'"  
  
"Um, yeah, why?"  
  
"It's actually hair dye, but I put it in a different bottle".  
  
"Ah thanks a lot Janet, I've got to go to work with the guys looking like a.a."  
  
"Calm down, It washes off in a week so it wont be that long".  
  
"Be that long, You don't know how long a week is with them guys constantly teasing me all week, plus I've got to go to the Tok'ra base in a couple of days, what do you think they'll say"?  
  
"I know what, I'll give you my long coat with the big hood, then you'll be OK getting there, but there's nothing else I can I do".  
  
Well Sam had to agree with that as she was supposed to have left 5 minutes ago. When she got to the base Jack and Daniel were waiting for her as they had a briefing as soon as she came out of the elevator doors.  
  
"Oh my god Carter! What happened to you?" Jack said in complete shock.  
  
"I had an accident with a bottle that Cassie gave me, which in fact Janet had put pink dye in". She replied shyly.  
  
"How long does it stay in", Daniel said.  
  
"Janet says about a week, I'll be allowed to go on the mission to the Tok'ra base, but do you really think I want to?"  
  
" We'll see what Hammond says then. I suppose it would be funny, to see what Hammond and Jacob say about you", Jack said joking.  
  
"That was what I was thinking", Sam said worried.  
  
"Well all you need is big yellow spots and guess what you'll look like. Mr. Blobby!" Jack joked, "Well let's go see Hammond".  
  
They all walked into Hammond's office and by surprise Hammond burst into a fit of laughter. "What on Earth have you done Major, I just love your new hair colour, suites you like a bright pink balloon".  
  
"It's not funny sir!"  
  
"Oh yes it is, I had someone like you who came to work green, but pink has to be the best! OK time to get to work now, there will be a briefing at 1000 hrs, so that'll give you 45 minutes to get prepared, dismissed."  
  
They all walked out and Sam nearly ran to her office. They then all went to the briefing and it turned out they were leaving today to go to the Tok'ra home base for a week, which meant that Sam had to spend the whole week pink. They got prepared for departure and then went to the base. When they got to a long tunnel they bumped into Jacob.  
  
"Hi Jacob, it seems we are early coming, are we missing something as you seem to be in a rush", Jack said unsure as they literally bumped into Jacob.  
  
"No no, I just need to. holy Hannah, what happened to you Sam, you look a bit pink today".  
  
"Um, little accident with Janet's shower gel & shampoo, or in other words, hair dye".  
  
"Oh, it is funny though, did George tell you about when somebody else came in green, god that was funny".  
  
"Yeah he did, well haven't you got something to do dad, you were in a rush a minute ago".  
  
"Oh no, not any more. How long does it last?"  
  
"A week, are you sure you didn't have anything to do urgently?"  
  
"Alright, alright, I get the hint, I see you lot later then". As he said that he walked off and there was a little sigh of relief from Sam. Then they carried on walking and each time a member of the Tok'ra passed you could hear a little giggle.  
  
"Ah, this is really getting me annoyed."  
  
"Well you are the one in pink, Carter, what do you expect?"  
  
"It's not my fault though", as Sam said that SG-1 walked into a large room with a long table in it and 4 other Tok'ra's. They all stared at her. "Hey, look at something else, will you."  
  
During the week, Sam had gotten many stares from members of the Tok'ra. Her dad, CO, and team mates all thought it was hilarious, even Teal'c who had a slight smirk on his face each time Sam walked in a room he was in. It was soon fading though and by the end of the week she was a pale pink. Her hear was still quite pink though but everyone was getting used to that. SG-1 was due back any minute now at the SGC.  
  
"It's SG-1, sir". A new officer had said.  
  
"Open the iris". Hammond ordered. As he said that he went down the 'Gate Room'. "Welcome back SG-1".  
  
"Thank you sir".  
  
"Well, how was it? And Major, how did everyone react?"  
  
"Well it was, good sir, good". O'Neill pointed out. "The Tok'ra found it rather funny and I have never seen so many stare, I didn't even know they did that much staring".  
  
"Well, briefing in one hour." 


End file.
